Kai Chisaki vs. League of Villains
Kai Chisaki vs. League of Villains is a battle fought between Shie Hassaikai leader Kai Chisaki and the League of Villains. Prologue After watching Overhaul literally dismantle Team Reservoir Dogs, Twice invites the masked villain to meet with the League of Villains. Twice takes Overhaul to an abandoned factory building where the villains plan to hold an interview. Overhaul complains that it looks run down and fears he might get sick from all the dust. Although Twice takes precautions so that no one can follow them, several of the members of Shie Hassaikai manage to reach the meeting place, taking positions in case they have to intervene. Once inside, Tomura Shigaraki comments that Twice brought them a crazy big fish. Overhaul mocks Tomura's claim. Tomura recognizes Overhaul as the young Yakuza leader of the Shie Hassaikai. Compress explains to Himiko that Overhaul is a Yakuza relic from the old times and Overhaul somewhat agrees. Magne asks if the new villain is riding high on the tails of All Might's retirement. Overhaul replies that his organization actually gained more traction from All For One's defeat. Overhaul explains that there is no longer a king of the light or the darkness. Tomura replies that he will be the next to rule but Overhaul argues the League of Villains wasted pieces like Muscular, Moonfish and Hero Killer: Stain. He confidently asks the League of Villains to join him so that he can become the next ruler of darkness. Battle Tomura immediately tells Overhaul to leave, but Magne, irate by Overhaul words, unsheathes her metal pole and uses her Magnetism Quirk to attract Overhaul's head toward it. Magne reveals that she gained inspiration from a like-minded friend to always live freely. Refusing to live beneath Overhaul, Magne strikes him in the head. Overhaul quickly removes the glove over his left hand and touches Magne's arm with his index finger. Magne notices Overhaul's Quirk taking effect, but it's too late as her torso explodes into a pool of blood. Tomura, Himiko, Twice, and Mr. Compress are shocked by Magne death, while Overhaul blames them for throwing the first punch. Understanding how dangerous Overhaul is, Mr. Compress leaps into action, despite Tomura's warning, and plans to use his Quirk on Overhaul to lock him up. However, hidden in the roof of the warehouse, Chronostasis shoots him a special bullet, a mysterious needle that nullifies his powers. Right before he touches Overhaul with his left hand, the projectile hits him in his shoulder, preventing him from using his Quirk. Overhaul has an angry, germaphobic response and demands Compress not touch him before blowing the masked man's arm completely off. Tomura quickly rushes Overhaul and tries to disintegrate him with his Decay. Chronostasis shoots again, but this time he miss. Seeing that the bullet didn't hit Tomura, Overhaul quickly calls for a shield and a member of his party suddenly appears to take the full brunt of Tomura's Quirk. Overhaul's ally dies and the rest of his men barge into the hideout, ending the battle in a stalemate. Aftermath Twice is surprised to see more members of Shie Hassaikai, because was sure no one followed him but Tomura says it's probably someone's Quirk. Overhaul claims it's unfortunate that their meeting turned hostile. He believes the League of Villains won't be able to make level-headed decisions anymore. Since both sides have lost one man, Overhaul decides to end the meeting and leave, leaving his business card so they can continue the negotiations once the League of Villains have cooled down. Twice and Himiko want to avenge their allies and kill him. Although he is also angry, Tomura orders them to stand down, allowing the Shie Hassaikai to leave the place. Twice checks on Compress's condition and Himiko tells they need to get Compress to a doctor. She is also furious over Magne's death and expresses her desire to avenge her. Tomura recalls All For One's advice and even considers Overhaul's words to formulate a plan. Next time they meet, Tomura will demand a lot of repayment. Anime and Manga Differences The anime adds additional scenes with the League's members after the Shie Hassaikai leaves the place. References Site Navigation Category:Shie Hassaikai Battles Category:Kai Chisaki Battles Category:Hari Kurono Battles Category:Shin Nemoto Battles Category:Rikiya Katsukame Battles Category:Joi Irinaka Battles Category:League of Villains Battles Category:Tomura Shigaraki Battles Category:Atsuhiro Sako Battles Category:Kenji Hikiishi Battles Category:Himiko Toga Battles Category:Jin Bubaigawara Battles